Courting, Keeping and Living with a Guildmaster
by TheTruthLiesWithTheTwins
Summary: Brynjolf knew Brienne had to be his from the moment she stepped foot in the Flagon, and seeing her in the black thieve's armor only solidified his choice. After all, who is he to trust better than his own Guildmaster?
1. Chapter 1

a/n: new story! this time its about our dear old buddy Brynjolf and Skyrim's femme fatale Dragonborn. and i don't own anything but my copy of the game.

Her face was alight as she entered the fully-restored cistern. She grinned at the sight of her new guild members and old waiting for her. The set of thin pink scars on her jawline were displayed proudly, given to her by none other than the late Mercer Frey.

She was a Nord by the name of Brienne. No one knew much about her besides what she has become since joining the Guild.

And now, she had become Guildmaster.

Brynjolf had to admit, she was one hell of a woman and one of the best thieves he had ever had the pleasure to work with.

Her blonde tresses were plaited down the back of her head, the end laying just above her belt. She had clear blue eyes that were the color of the sky above right before sunrise.

She had gladly accepted the responsibility that fell into her lap as of Mercer's demise and worked her ass off for over a year to restore her Guild to its full power all across Skyrim.

After the members had congratulated her, she went off into the training room.

With a knowing smirk from Delvin, Brynjolf followed her.

She was sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the master lock chest, her brow furrowing as she broke another lockpick.

Brynjolf approached the room and she heard him before he even got close.

"Still too busy to talk to me, Bryn?" she said, throwing another broken lockpick to the stone floor. Brynjolf chuckled and shook his head.

"No, lass. I will always have time for the Guildmaster. Need some help with that lock?"

She locked eyes with Bryn and laughed.

"No, I need the training. You just go shoot a dummy or something."

"Aw, c'mon lass, humor me?"

She sighed before nodding. Bryn sat beside her and gently covered her hands with his own.

"Now, I may not be as good as little Vex, but I'm still a damn good picker." he slowly maneuvered the pick, finding the sweetspot of the lock. The chest opened and Brienne smiled.

"Thanks a bunch Bryn. And, since you pretty much opened it, you get the fruits of your labor."

She reached into the chest and handed him a coin purse.

"I'll see you around the Flagon," Brienne smiled sweetly before seeming to dance out of the training room silently.

Brynjolf stowed the coin in his pocket before smiling to himself. He left the room and went to have a chat with Delvin about a new job.

Days passed and the Flagon was lively as what had become normal. Brienne was seated with Delvin, laughing over one of his many fantastical stories.

It was then when Delvin noticed what she was wearing.

It was an amulet, but not just any dinky old amulet, mind you.

It was an honest-to-gods Amulet of Mara.

"You looking for someone, lass? Never thought you'd be the settling type." Brynjolf commented, coming out of the Cistern.

"Why Bryn, interested in little old me? I thought your one true love was larceny?" She said, blushing rosy red and smiling.

"I do love my job but it can only do so much. And of course I'm interested. I just figured you'd already be spoken for, seeing how huge of a catch you are, lass."

"Well, I'd say we're together then, Bryn."

"I'd say so. I'll let you go talk to Maramal; I'm not really a fan of priests. Too happy-go-lucky for my tastes."

"Or you don't like that they have no pockets in their robes." Brienne snickered, placing a feather-light kiss on Brynjolf's cheek. He laughed and lightly smacked her bum before going to gather his things in preparation to move.

Brienne quickly went to visit Maramal at the temple.

The next morning, the Temple was filled with the entire Guild including Karliah, and some other interesting people from Brienne's life. This included Vilkas and Farkas, Aela, Ria, Torvar, Nazir, Cicero, Lydia, Argis the Bulwark and even a Dark Brotherhood Initiate by the name of Faelan.

Brienne was dressed in her best clothes: a blue dress with white sleeves and white shoes. Her hair was down and loose, extremely unlike her normal hair.

Brynjolf was dressed in black trousers and a clean white shirt, his dagger safely in its sheath on his hip.

"Always prepared, aren't you Brynjolf?" Brienne whispered, a smirk gracing her face.

"As if you aren't, lass. Don't tell me you don't have one strapped to your leg." he murmured, grinning slightly.

"Touché."

Maramal began the ceremony, and it was over in a few minutes. They received rings, and everyone was invited back to the Flagon for a bit of an after-wedding party by the happy new couple.

Vekel the Man has his hands full with all of the activity, the Black-Briar Mead and coin flowing like the Treva River.

Brienne talked to everyone, and Cicero was the first to congratulate her.

"Listener! Cicero is oh-so-very happy for the Listener. The Night Mother is happy for you too! The Unchild wished she could come to Riften, but she cannot because of the sun and someone needed to tend to the new Dark Brothers and Sisters and the Night Mother. Cicero has brought the Listener a present!" He handed her a new ebony dagger, and engraved in the blade was, "Kill well…and often"

Brienne hugged the crazed jester and smiled.

"Thank you, Cicero. I love it."

Cicero went red and did his little jester dance once he was let go.

"if listener is ever hurt by her thief, Cicero will take great joy in stabstabstabstabbing him to pieces."

He then proceeded to sing about smashing lutes and lighting clothes on fire.

Brynjolf was currently watching his wife speak with her multitude of guests.

Who were all of these people, and how did they know her?

She then proceeded over to her Companions.

"Congratulations, Brienne!" they shouted, laughing and pulling her into a group hug..

"Thanks guys. How goes it back at Jorrvaskr?"

Vilkas grinned before answering, "Everything is going great. We have a few more whelps to train before they are ready for their jobs."

"Good, good. Any of them give you a thrashing, Vilkas?" she grinned, remembering her first encounter with the wolf brother.

He flushed and ruffled her hair.

"Nope, not since you, you little terror."

"Good, I need to uphold my track record. Now, let me return to my delightful husband. I can almost smell the jealousy."

They all laughed and Brienne languidly waltzed over to Brynjolf, kissing his cheek softly.

She carefully slid into his lap as he was seated at the bar.

"You alright?" Brienne asked, looking up at Brynjolf. He sighed and nodded, wrapping his free hand around her back.

"Just wondering who all of your... Guests are."

She held her breath and whispered in his ear, "This isn't the best place to tell you, wait until we get home. I promise I will tell you everything you need to know."

The night slowly turned darker and the guests left slowly, leaving a happily tipsy Brienne singing "The Dragonborn Comes" while laying on the bar using a sack of rags as a pillow.

"Well lads and lasses, us newlyweds are going to head home." Brynjolf announced to the Guild, scooping Brienne into his arms bridal style.

Catcalls and wolf whistles filled the Flagon, along with a shout from Delvin.

"Go easy on our Guildmaster, Brynjolf! We can't afford to put another one through the ropes so soon!"

He chuckled and carried his dainty firecracker to Honeyside, feeling the breathing against his neck even out as she fell asleep.

Unlocking the door, he went inside. The fire in the hearth was roaring, chasing out the late year chills. Bryn laid his wife down gently on their bed and removed the dagger and sheath from her calf before tucking her under the blanket. He searched the room for a few more pelts and laid them over her body. He quickly shed himself of his fancy clothes and crawled into bed beside her in only his underclothes.

He kissed her forehead before she rolled on to her side and rested her head on his chest.

He fell asleep knowing that she was safe and she was his.

His Guildmaster.

His wife.

His love.


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: new chapter!This chapter is pretty much their wedding night, but the next morning...? i suck at writing warnings.

I don't own anything but my copy of the game.

The sun rose slowly, the light creeping in through the windows and casting itself upon the faces of the couple still curled up in bed. Brienne awoke slowly, rubbing her eyes with her fingers. Brynjolf was awake and just looking around the room, not wanting to disturb his bed partner.

She lightly touched his cheek and he grinned.

"Good morning, Bryn," she whispered, earning a chuckle from him.

"It is definitely a good morning waking up next to you."

She smiled before getting up and heading out back to wash up. Brynjolf made himself useful and whipped up some food for the pair of them while she was out.

She returned wearing nothing but the skin she was born with and the water droplets running down her body.

Brynjolf's mouth hung open as she combed through her hair with her fingers, untangling the thick locks before braiding it.

"Lass, care to warn me next time you wish to walk around bare-ass naked." he said, his voice husky. She smirked and turned around, giving him full view of everything.

"Why Brynjolf, trying to protect my innocence?" she giggled.

"On the contrary, love." he grinned, stalking towards her as a sabre cat stalks its prey.

She shivered at the look in his eyes, sitting back on the table at the foot of their bed. He stood in between her knees and whispered seductively in her ear, "You'll be begging me to take it from you by the time I finish with you, Brienne."

He literally purred her name, sending goose bumps up all over her body. She whined softly, threading her fingers in his hair.

He slowly left a trail of kisses down her neck, stopping when he reached her chest. He lightly sucked a pert pink nipple into his mouth, earning himself a muffled groan from the woman. The light touches of his tongue making the bud harden.

His touches were sensing wave after wave of heat to her core. She gripped his hair as he repeated the same actions with the other one.

"Brynjolf, please..., " she whined, one hand snaking dangerously close to her folds.

Before she could process what happened, she had her arms pinned above her head.

Brynjolf chuckled, "ah ah ah, lass. No touching."

Brienne whined, hooking her legs around his waist, pulling him tight against her.

"Come on, Brynjolf. You've been waiting for how long to bed me? And now that you have the chance, you're being stubborn and leaving me here soaking wet."

He smirked and trailed a finger down her body to where she wanted him the most.

His deft fingers slipped between her drenched skin and touched her swollen nub, driving her mad with the torturously light touch.

She cried out, her fingers going to twist in the furs under her shoulders.

"Damnit..." she cursed, trying to move herself to get more contact with his fingers.

So close.

She began to tremble with the force of her arousal.

"Bryn! Please!" Brienne begged, quickly moving to tug at his underclothes. His hardened length was obvious, despite the layer of fabric containing it. He quickly shed it and picked her up, carrying her onto the bed.

She stretched out, planting her feet flat on the bed with her knees together.

Although Brienne trusted Brynjolf with more than just her life, she was scared.

Seeing the hesitation in her eyes Brynjolf lightly rested his hands on her knees.

"You okay, lass? You look like you're about to face a monster."

"J-just nervous."

"Don't worry, I've done this before," he said, cupping her cheek.

She laughed humorlessly and smiled, moving her legs apart.

_That makes one of us._

"Just be easy on me, Bryn. It's... It's been a while." she lied softly, feeling him hover over her. Brynjolf slowly teased her again, bringing her back to the very edge. He used her own juices to slick himself up, slowly beginning to press inside of her delicious heat.

He felt resistance, and she felt a searing pain.

Heh, he was bigger than she thought.

Brynjolf continued forward, eventually becoming buried to the hilt.

He let out a held breath, and looked at her. Her eyes were closed and she had a soft pink lip between her teeth.

"Lass... You fit me like a glove," he murmured huskily, earning a shudder from her.

Their pace was slow and steady.

This was their honeymoon, and they would enjoy every second of it.

Sooner rather than later. Brienne began to tremble, her fingers digging into Brynjolf's skin.

"Bryn...!" she shrieked out, her walls clamping around him like a vice. She was lost in the sheer intensity, barely noticing that he had joined her in a shared orgasm.

His face was buried into her neck where he had marked her with a series of purple love bites.

The waves of ecstasy slowly ebbed, leaving the couple sweaty and panting. Brynjolf slowly pulled out, watching Brienne.

She winced as he did so. He frowned and looked down.

He had blood on his skin.

"Brienne, were you a virgin?"

She sighed softly, nodding slightly.

"I'm sorry; I didn't want it to scare you away. My... active life has left no time for a healthy sleeping pattern, let alone a night between the sheets with someone."

Bryn gently stroked her hair and kissed her gently.

"That's one of the best things you could've given me, don't apologize."

She smiled small and nodded, pulling the sheets over her naked body.

He lay beside her and held her close, tugging a pelt over them both.

"A nap sound good to you?" Brienne yawned, rubbing her eye.

"That sounds wonderful right now, actually."


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: new chapter! dont forget to review :3

I don't own anything but my copy of the game.

Upon waking, Brynjolf found Brienne sitting at the table with a letter in her hand. She was dressed in his shirt and a pair of grey leggings. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she had a mug of tea in her other hand.

"Have a nice nap?" she asked softly, hearing his footsteps coming closer after he threw on some underclothes and trousers. She closed the letter and rested her mug on it as she looked at him.

"That I did. Want to inform me now of whom all of your wonderful guests were?" he smiled, taking a seat across from her.

"What I'm about to tell you may shock you," she said before taking a deep breath.

"I am the Listener for the Dark Brotherhood."

His mouth hung open.

She was a trained assassin.

That's why she didn't bat an eye when she had to kill Mercer.

He quickly put two and two together before asking, "The crazy jester and the Redguard are also assassins?"

"Not so much unless they accompany me. Nazir is getting old, he usually only gives me contracts to fulfill. Cicero is the Night Mother's Keeper, and that's partly why he's gone completely nuts. He had no one to talk to for years on end. Only her, and she's a rotting corpse."

"So... My wife is an assassin. That explains so much," he chuckled.

She smiled, knowing he found the dagger under her pillow.

"What about those three big fellas and the two warrior lasses?"

"Farkas and Vilkas are the larger twins, Torvar is the guy that loves to drink, Aela is a Huntress and why she came with a bow, and Ria is one of my closest friends."

She took a breath before continuing,

"They are Companions, and I am their Harbinger."

"Wow... I never would've guessed that little old you could become the leader of a group of warriors," he smiled.

"That's not all, but I can't show this to you inside." she took his hand and led him out onto the back porch. She lined up four or five mead bottles on the banister and took a few steps back.

"FUS RO DAH!"

What came out of her mouth felt and sounded like pure thunder from the gods above and the force of it shook the entire porch.

He watched as the tiny bottles were thrown far out into the lake.

"I am also the Dragonborn," she said softly, smiling at him.

"Lass, you're simply astonishing, you know that?"

"It's all normal to me anymore," she blushed, looking at her feet.

He chuckled and picked her up, carrying her inside.

"I love you my little assassin, thief, nightingale, companion and dragonborn."

"I love you too."

They returned to the Flagon in a week's time, and Brienne was in a particularly foul mood.

She spent most of her time in the thankfully quiet Cistern doing target practice with her bow.

That was, until Ravyn Imyan decided she was finished.

"Would you move? You're obviously incompetent; let someone with actual skill use the target."

She turned slowly to face him.

"You think I'm incompetent?" she growled, glaring up at the Dunmer Male.

"You are not supposed to treat me like this, I AM YOUR GUILDMASTER!" se screeched, tackling the Mer to the stone floor. She held him fast after brandishing two Skyforge Steel daggers from her hip and embedding them in the stonework through the shoulders of only his armor.

"You dare threaten me, Guildmaster?" he spat, snatching her by her long braid.

She let out a high-pitched scream that went vibrating through the whole Ratway. The entire Guild came running.

She embedded her knee in his groin and rolled away from him, coming into a crouch about ten feet from him.

Unbeknownst to her, the entire Guild was watching with shocked eyes.

She growled and watched him as he removed the daggers and got up to come after her.

As he began to approach her, she shouted again.

"IISS SLEN NUS!"

He became encased in ice as Brienne made her escape, leaving the Guild in shock.

After a few minutes, Vex spoke.

"Brynjolf, I'll go find her. You stay here with Delvin and do some damage control."

Brienne was at Nightingale Hall with Karliah, who just hugged her as she cried.

Karliah knew why she had been in a fragile emotional state.

It was _that_ time of the month for her, the only reason why she had not had an emotional explosion before now was because no one dared to piss her off before.

It was only the addition of the newest thief that had the balls to do it.

"I'm done for, Karliah."

"No you're not, the Guild loves you. Brynjolf loves you. And you're a damn good Guildmaster."

Brienne sighed, pulling her knees to her chest.

She rested her cheek against her leather-clad knees and heard Vex's voice yelling from outside.

"Better go see what she wants before she breaks the door down."

She nodded, getting up slowly and going outside.

Vex grabbed her by the straps in her armor and tossed her over her shoulder.

"Vex-!"

"Oh shut it, Princess. Brynjolf wants you back at the Guild ASAP."

"Why? I thought that attacking a member was against the rules and that I wouldn't be allowed back."

Vex sighed and shook her head.

"Due to the extenuating circumstances that you find yourself in, as the rest of us do when it comes to you, you're still Guildmaster. I do have to tell you that Ravyn is being dethawed as we speak, and the whole Guild wants answers. I already know, as do Delvin and Tonillia."

Brienne nodded and stopped squirming; Vex sat her down once they entered the Flagon.

"BRYN! I have your fair maiden."

He came running out of the Cistern, hands at his sides.

He quickly grabbed her by her arm and took her over to the secluded area of the Flagon.

"What the hell was that all about, lass?" he said in a hushed voice, touching her cheek lightly.

"He called me 'incompetent', fucking 'INCOMPETENT', Brynjolf. He deserved what he got." she frowned, her voice just a touch louder than his, "I am not fucking incompetent and he needs to get it through his thick head that I'm not going to be talked down to and take it lying down. He is no better than I am. So, he needs to get off his damned high horse before I kill it from beneath him." Brienne added, her fists beginning to shake.

Bryn gently pulled her into a hug and rubbed her back, hoping to calm her down.

Tears began to form in her eyes and she buried her face in the collar of his armor, sniffling quietly.

"You're bleeding, aren't you lass?" he whispered in her ear, and he felt her stiffen in his arms.

"How did you know?"

"I just know. Like I know when the other four lasses are. It helps cut down on the fights and hurt feelings if the lads are made known of it beforehand. Unfortunately, we never knew when you were because you never hung around the Cistern for more than a few hours at a time before now."

She nodded, wiping the wet trails from her face. Brynjolf gave her a light kiss before giving her a soft smile.

"Let's go let the Family in on the situation and about your well-kept secrets."

Brienne nodded, walking beside her husband into the large circular room.

Her fellow Guild members were all waiting for her around the edge of the sunken pool.

She walked to the top of the platform and rested her hands at her sides.

"I think I should tell you all what's going on."

"That would be peachy, princess," Sapphire said, watching the blonde in slight anger.

"I am Dragonborn. I have an inborn ability to learn and use Dragon Shouts called Thu'ums. You've all seen what they can do..."

They all nodded, and Brynjolf smiled at her from the doorway.

"I am also the Harbinger of the Companions. I have proven my battle prowess and honor many times over, but I do well to follow our roles when it comes to combat."

She took a deep breath before beginning again.

"Lastly, I am the Listener for the Dark Brotherhood. I am an accomplished and trained assassin."

The Guild was left in a state of silence.

"... and If you would like to stay as you are and not end up a block of ice, I wouldn't piss me off this week."

Walking over to Bryn quickly, she mumbled in his ear that she was running home for a few minutes. He simply nodded in response, smiling.

Garthar came into the cistern, confused at the silence. He had just gotten back from a heist in Solitude.

"Why is it silent as the grave in here?"

Niruin chuckled before answering.

"Our guild master had a bit of an... altercation with our new Dunmer member. She's a very different girl than we thought she was."

Garthar's brow furrowed.

"You remember how we thought she was some kind of rogue adventurer? Turns out she's an assasin, and the head of a group of warriors. To top it all off, she is Dovahkiin."

"Bottom line, if someone makes a threat on any of us, they're going to be sent to Oblivion before they get the chance to say 'Riften'," Rune summarized for him, pulling his food out of the pot.

"And she's currently extremely moody, so think before you speak."

"That time again?"

"That it is, lads. So we need to stock up on mead and sweet rolls. Welcome to our own little week in Oblivion," Brynjolf said, running a hand through his hair.


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: new chapter! dont forget to review :3

I don't own anything but my copy of the game.

They all survived that week in a plane of oblivion, and Ravyn Imyan learned to never cross Brienne again.

The winter was slow and harsh, the population was happy to see spring had sprung in Skyrim. And with the coming of spring came the best time for children to be born.

All of the girl's bloody weeks had come and gone, except for our dear Guild Master's.

Hers was currently missing in action; a worrying thought to every Guild member. They wouldn't want to accidentally piss her off.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright, lass? You look a bit pale, even for you."

"Brynjolf, I am fine for the tenth time. I'm not some delicate little flower that needs tending to every moment of the day."

She was being level-headed and enjoyable, instead of being anti-social and snappy.

Even Dirge and Vekel noticed her lack of moodiness.

He lightly felt her forehead. He may not be a touchy-feely guy, but he was with her.

"Well you're not running a fever, so I guess you can go do a few jobs."

He had been keeping her hostage in the Cistern training room for most of the morning, worried about her.

"Finally!" she smiled, kissing him softly before literally skipping down the corridor.

He smiled and followed after her, chuckling.

The boys in the Cistern let out wolf whistles at the two of them.

"Oh hush it, I would not give you lads the pleasure of the knowledge or the opportunity to discover what we do behind closed doors, let alone in potentially plain sight here in the Cistern."

"Aw come on Bryn, spill a bit of your secrets! The rest of us are devastatingly without a partner," Cynric commented, a smirk on his face.

"I will do no such thing; Brienne would cut off my most valuable asset and feed it to Slaughterfish."

"Ain't that the truth," Ravyn muttered, still holding a bit of resentment from when she almost stabbed him.

He laughed and went over to the desk, marking off another day on the calendar. The days of oblivion were going on a month and a half past due.

Odd, she has never been anything but normal.

"Vex, would you come here for a minute?"

She was currently climbing down the ladder from the secret entrance and walking past the desk. Vex sighed and came over to him, eyeing him questionably. He pointed to the marked off days.

"What do you make of this?"

"Brynjolf, why are you so worried about this? Keep waiting and it will never come. It's not even something you should worry about; it's a girl thing." she frowned slightly at his prying nature, but knew he was only trying to be a good husband.

"Unless... What are you thinking?"

He sighed quietly, scratching the back of his neck before murmuring,

"Spring in Skyrim is a time for growth and life. And for new life to be created. I think... I may... have created new life… in her..." he trailed off in a whisper.

This sort of thing has never happened, even in the time of The Grey Fox.

Vex smirked and laughed quietly.

"Daddy Bryn, how... Domestic. Now we just have to wait until Mommy Assassin figures it out."

"This isn't funny, Vex. How is the Guild going to handle the Guild Master being out of commission for at least nine months? This thing has never happened before."

"Well yeah, because we've never had a female Guild Master before her and we don't really even know if she is carrying a little thief or not, so let's not go completely insane just yet."

Brynjolf sighed, running his hand down his face.

Gods help them all if she was carrying. The days of oblivion were stressful enough, but living in a turbulent plane for nine months?

They were going to need something much stronger than mead.

Brienne returned to the Flagon about two weeks later looking exhausted. She had a greenish, sickly pallor to her skin, and nearly fell up the tiny incline into the Flagon. Dirge caught her and lead her over to the table, yelling for Vekel to bring a bucket and wet rags and for Tonillia to fetch Brynjolf from the marketplace.

Brienne slung off the cuirass of her armor, leaving her in only a soft blue tunic, armored trousers and boots.

Upon entering the Flagon, Brynjolf found her with her head in a bucket and Dirge awkwardly patting her back and holding her braid out of the way. Brynjolf dismissed a thankful Dirge and took his place, rubbing her back gently.

She sat up slowly and Brynjolf carefully wiped her mouth with a clean rag. She looked up at him with sad, cerulean eyes. If Brienne hated anything more than being sick, it was throwing up. He gently coaxed her to drink water from a goblet, pressing the metal to her lips.

She drank the water, eyes fluttering closed.

He sat the goblet down and scooped her up, having her straddle his waist as he slung the chest plate of her armor over his shoulder.

"Delvin, Vex, I'm leaving you two in charge down here until we return."

They both nodded as the pair left the Flagon and headed home.

About half way there, Brienne grunted.

"Bryn, put me down! Now!"

He sat her down and she dashed for the railing on the bridge they were on, throwing her head over the side. He grimaced slightly, gently stroking her back and holding her hair from hitting her face.

"Well this sucks," she spat, wiping her mouth on her sleeve.

Bryn then attempted to pick her up.

"Didn't I tell you that I'm no flower?" she protested weakly, smiling slightly.

"I'm only trying to take care of my lass, aren't I allowed to do that?" he chuckled, sitting her on her feet.

She swayed lightly, causing him to wrap a steadying arm around her waist as they walked. By the time they reached home, she was pretty much relying on Brynjolf to stay standing. He took her inside and laid her down, pulling her boots off and setting them on the floor. He pressed his hand to her forehead; she simply slumped back into the pillow.

Her skin was sweaty but she wasn't running a fever.

She rested her hand on his arm, looking up at him.

"Will you lay with me?" Brienne asked softly, her eyes sparkling.

"Of course, sweetheart." he kicked his boots off, laid his chest plate on the end table and laid beside his love. She immediately pulled his arms around her, her own arms resting on his over her stomach.

"Bryn, I think there's something wrong. I can't eat much because everything smells and tastes horrible now. I even visited The Hag's Cure while I was in Markarth to see if she could tell me what's wrong, but she just kind of gave me a smile and a pat on the head after I told her. And to top it off I'm really late and I'm scared."

"I know, lass. I know," he murmured, holding her close.

"We will go to Whiterun tomorrow and see if we can't get someone to help us figure this out. Knowing that you're friends with the Jarl, it shouldn't be too difficult."

She nodded, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Bryn gently coaxed her chin up, stroking her cheek.

He kissed her softly before getting up.

"Brienne, I'm going to run back to the Guild and let them know we won't be back for a few days."

She simply nodded, her head diving over the bed towards the bucket.

He left the house, jogging back to the cistern.

He caught Delvin just as he was emerging from the entrance.

"Delvin, the lass and I are going to Whiterun, so we won't be back for a few days at the least. There is a list of potential jobs on the desk that will keep everyone busy."

"Alright, Bryn. Make sure she comes home safe and feeling better."

"Always."

The ride to Whiterun was nothing interesting; Bryn rode Frost while Brienne had Shadowmere.

About dusk, they stopped in Riverwood for the night. Hopping down from Shadowmere, Brienne stretched out her legs and retrieved a few apples from his pack. She gave one to Shadowmere, one to Frost and the last one to Brynjolf.

"Lass, you have to eat something," he frowned as he cut the apple in half, giving her one. She cautiously ate it as she walked over to the Sleeping Giant Inn. Brynjolf followed beside her, eating quietly.

Inside the inn, it was cozy and warm. Sven was singing to the patrons, waving at Brienne when she passed.

She smiled at him before approaching Orgnar.

"Hey Orgnar, I want to rent a room for tonight."

"No problem, you can take Delphine's old room."

She gently laid the gold in his hand and went into the room, tossing her small pack onto the table. Brynjolf followed her quietly, closing the door behind him.

"I've never been here before," he said quietly, taking his cuirass off and laying it on the back of the chair. Brienne smiled small, and looked at him.

"I figured, you're more of a big city boy. You love the hustle and bustle of them, and the diversity of its inhabitants."

"You're smart as a whip, lass," he smiled, kicking his boots off and flopping down in the middle of the bed.

"So I've heard. You better share the bed with me," she pouted, trying to roll him over.

He chuckled and shifted over, letting her lay beside him. He pulled a few of the pelts over them and blew the candle out. Brienne buried herself into the soft furs, sighing softly.

Sure, she loved their comfy bed at home, but nothing beats a bed filled with furs.

Sleep came to both of them easily, and morning came too soon.

Brienne was woken up to commotion outside.

_"Yol toor shul!"_

She ran outside; armor back on and wielding Wuuthrad. The northern steel blade glinted in the early morning light.

The dragon attacking Riverwood was bronze-skinned and armed to the teeth with spikes and scales. The great reptile snapped at her, arrows protruding from various places on its head and neck.

"Ah, such foolishness, young dovahkiin, to do battle while a _mal kiir_ grows within," he rumbled, amber eyes locking with her own before she promptly attacked and ended his life, the dragonrend shout still burning her throat. She felt the great warmth and power from the soul surge into her, eyes closing and a yellow glow covering Brienne all over.

The first thought that ran through her mind after the glow faded was, "I need to talk to Paarthurnax."


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: new chapter! dont forget to review :3

I don't own anything but my copy of the game.

Master Arngeir smiled at the Dragonborn as she entered High Hrothgar toting an auburn haired male Nord with her. He may not receive much news from Skyrim below, but he did know she had happily married, thanks to a note Klimmek left in the chest.

"Welcome back to High Hrothgar, Dragonborn and Husband. To what do I own the pleasure of visitors?"

"A dragon said something to me in the dragon tongue, and I don't understand it. I was hoping that either you or Paarthurnax could tell me what it means," She fidgeted, more than a bit worried. This mysterious illness had been going on for almost two months, and Brienne was sick of... Well, being sick.

He went and gathered the other greybeards as the couple went into the meeting room. Brienne took her place at one head of the table.

"Bryn, you can look around. But no taking anything. These guys could send you off of the mountain with a few words."

"Alright, love. I promise to be good," He smiled, as he went to explore the rest of the sanctuary.

The four Greybeards soon joined her at the table, Arngeir and Einarth at the other head of the table with Wulfgar and Borri on either side of the large stone table.

"Dragonborn, what was this mysterious message the Dragon told you?"

She cleared her throat before reciting the statement.

"'Ah, such foolishness, young dovahkiin, to do battle while a _mal kiir_ grows within.' "

All of the Greybeards watched her before a rumble rocked the Fort.

"What? What does it mean? Am I going to die?" she said, eyes wide with fear.

"No, no, Dragonborn. Calm down." Arngeir said with a chuckle.

All of the Monks had smiles on their faces.

"It seems that you are carrying a child, Brienne. I would go to Paarthurnax to be sure. The dov can sense such things, and he can tell you if this is true or just a lie by a spiteful dragon who wished only to confuse you."

She nodded slowly.

"Thank you, for everything. And can you occupy Brynjolf while I go talk to Paarthurnax? It would best if he didn't know about this until I find out for sure."

"Of course. Wind above, voice within."

She then made the trek up to the Throat of the World, killing the annoying ice wraiths on the way. Finally stepping upon the flat plateau, the elder dragon's voice rumbled.

"Drem Yol Lok. Greetings. Speak. I will listen." Paarthurnax said, looking at her with big golden eyes.

She smiled and sat in the snow in the shadow of the word wall.

"Is something wrong, Dovahkiin? You are usually full of words, yet you sit silent."

"I... Don't know. Can you sense anything different with me?"

Paarthurnax moved from his perch on the wall to in front of her. He lightly sniffed the air around her. His pupils narrowed.

"You smell of Jul… Man. You have become... married, yes?"

She nodded, smiling softly.

"Happy days for you and your betrothed lay ahead. Dovahkiin, Voth Kiir. You are with child, young Dovahkiin."

She nodded slowly, and smiled small, one hand lightly touching her flat stomach.

"Thank you, Paarthurnax."

"It is no problem, I enjoy your company. My... Isolation becomes overwhelming at times."

She nodded, and left a pile of various meats for him before heading back down.

Bryn was currently talking with Arngeir at the table.

"So, what did Paarthurnax tell you, are you truly...?"

Brienne nodded slowly, a bright smile on her face.

"By Talos, a baby," she said breathlessly.

Brynjolf's eyes nearly fell out of his head, and he approached the beaming Dovahkiin.

"A b-baby?" his eyes wandered down to her stomach, one of his large hands coming to rest on her armored torso.

Her hand rested delicately over his, intertwining their fingers.

"You aren't mad, are you?" Brienne whispered, eyes searching his face for any kind of negative emotion. The one that prevailed was shock, but his eyes held love and he smiled small, shaking his head.

"Why would I be mad? I am the one who helped create it; I couldn't be angry."

He pulled her into a hug, lifting her off of her feet and spinning her around. She laughed, tossing her head back.

He gently put her on her feet before kissing her forehead.

"Ready to go home?"

She nodded and smiled, waving goodbye to Arngeir who simply smiled at the couple.

They walked out of High Hrothgar, mounted the horses and began the ride back to Riften.


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: new chapter! dont forget to review :3

I don't own anything but my copy of the game.

"Where the hell are they? They said they'd be back in a few days, it's been over two weeks!"

"Vex, calm down. They'll be back b'fore you know it."

"I hate leading."

Delvin chuckled at her petulant attitude. It made her seem like a child.

She stormed away, into the Flagon.

Delvin tidied up the desk as he heard the casket slide back and two pairs of feet descend into the entrance.

They were home.

They emerged from the ladder laughing, and Brienne looked much better.

"Hello, Delvin. How were things down here while we were gone?"

"Everythin' was good, got a load more coin for the vault and a few more incoming jobs."

"Good, we have big news for the Guild. When is everyone supposed to return?"

"Sometime today, I'd reckon. What's going on, Bryn?"

Brynjolf tried to keep a straight face, but failed miserably.

"I'll only tell you this: she's carrying something far more precious than jewels and gold to me."

Before they knew it, the Cistern was filled with all of the members, including Karliah, and Brienne and Brynjolf stood at its center.

"As everyone knows, we were gone for two weeks. It's important that you all know why," Bryn said, a hand resting on Brienne's back.

She nodded and smiled, resting her hands on her hips.

"We are, meaning I am, currently carrying a little Guild member." she moved her hands from her hips to rest on her tiny stomach.

The Cistern was deadly silent; the only sound that could be heard was the rushing of water.

Vex let out a vicious laugh.

"You're going to be great parents; a thief and a hero-turned-assassin. You can't get any better." sarcasm seemed to drip from her every word, her eyes glinting in the light from the ceiling.

"Vex, that's enough." Delvin grumbled, frowning. He knew Vex to be... Vexing, but not downright cruel.

"Whatever, that kid is screwed."

And with that, she left.

Brienne was furious. How dare that little witch tell her she was unfit to be a parent?

She stormed out of the Cistern, went to the stables, mounted Shadowmere and rode off to her pay a visit to her Family in Dawnstar.

Nazir was making food for the sanctuary residents when he heard the door open and Cicero yell, "LISTENER! Welcome home!"

She lightly hugged him, a slight smile on her face.

"Hello, Cicero."

"Is something wrong, Listener?" Nazir asked as she walked down into the large dining room.

She sank into a chair and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm not going on anymore contracts for a while. The Night Mother forbids me to."

"And her reason?"

"... I am pregnant, Nazir."

A look of bewilderment crossed the Redguard's face and his mouth dropped.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day...," he smiled, putting the lid on the cooking pot.

"Not that it's a bad thing, just unexpected. How is your husband taking the news?"

Brienne smiled softly, tucking a stray piece of her hair behind her ear before responding.

"He's ecstatic. The Guild was shocked silent... Except for vex, she threw a bitch fit and left."

"Of course, she can't believe you are not only a better thief than her, but you now have the only two things she would ever want. Brynjolf as a husband, and a baby from him," Babette said with a wicked grin as she entered the room.

"And you know all of this how?" Brienne smirked, her brow arching at the vampire.

"Oh I have my ways, listener. Don't you worry," she said loftily, leaving the room just as quietly as she entered.

Nazir simply chuckled at her, shaking his head.

* * *

Sorry this was so short, it's a bit of a filler chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

a/n: new chapter! dont forget to review :3

I don't own anything but my copy of the game.

* * *

Brienne returned to Riften a few days later, patched things up with a livid Brynjolf and was wholly accepted by the Guild as carrying a little thief. Vex was startlingly silent and glared daggers at the couple whenever they interacted around her.

Spring turned to summer and the parents to be started thinking about all the things they would need for the baby.

Brienne had already asked Balimund to start building a crib for the baby, and Bryn, with the help of Iona, rearranged their room to better suit the addition of a baby.

The wardrobe and bedside tables had been moved downstairs and their bed was put into the corner of the room facing the backdoor. The crib would go at the foot of the bed against the wall.

Brienne's activity had been greatly restricted by Brynjolf; if he had it his way, she wouldn't get out of bed in the morning. But of course, her dragon blood kept her restless and she flat out refused to stay home. So, she usually visited the stables to help brush and feed the horses or did some light work around the Cistern.

And by light work, she meant handing out jobs and counting gold for the vault.

Who would've guessed that such a boring time would have befallen the defeater of the World Eater?

She was now approximately four months along, and all she had to show for it was a firm bump of a stomach.

Not that she was complaining, she could still wear her own clothes and armor comfortably, and people would not be able to tell if she was carrying unless they see her without her cuirass on.

Vex's so-called "temper tantrums" have been at a minimum lately, mostly having to do with her constantly being on jobs and not around Brienne.

Tossing a horse brush in a bucket, she wiped her forehead with a rag. It was hot by Skyrim standards, and Brienne was not happy about it. She said goodbye to Hofgrir and headed over to the lower deck of Honeyside. From there, she stripped down to her underclothes and went for a swim.

The mountain-chilled water felt amazing compared to the sweltering heat, and she floated around on the surface of the water.

About an hour later, Brienne emerged from the water to see Shadr looking at her in shock.

"What? Never seen someone swim before?" she smirked, wringing out her hair.

Shadr laughed quietly before gesturing to her rounded tummy.

"Didn't know you were carrying, is all."

"Yeah, I generally don't want people to know… and if you even think about telling anyone, I'll make sure you never get to. We clear?" she hissed, picking up her ebony dagger from her pile of clothes. He swallowed visibly and nodded, going back to the stables in a hurry. Brienne quickly grabbed her clothes and went inside, stripping her wet underclothes off and wringing them out. She let her hair out as Bryn took the wet clothes out to dry on the porch.

He was not at the Guild today because he had just gotten back from a job and was pretty tired.

Bryn re-entered the house to see Brienne in one of his tunics, and a pair of grey leggings. She was sitting at the table eating a sweet roll with tomato soup.

Ah, the joy of cravings. Brynjolf never asked, just knew if she needed anything special she would ask for it.

He heard a sharp gasp from her, followed by the shatter of a plate.

"Brienne?" he said, moving into the kitchen. He rested his hand on her back and looked at her.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly, one of her hands resting on her belly. She pulled one of his hands onto the same spot, removing her own.

He felt something bump against his hand.

Once. Twice. Three times.

His eyes locked with hers and she beamed.

"That's our baby, Bryn." Brienne whispered in awe. Even though she was the one carrying their little bundle, she still couldn't believe it.

"I can't believe it, lass. We're growing a family."

"Me either," she smiled, resting her head on his shoulder. Bryn hugged her close and kissed the top of her head. He gently let her go and picked up the token plate pieces.

A soft knock was heard at the door and Brienne answered it, seeing a tall cloaked man.

"Hello, Dragonborn."


	8. Chapter 8

a/n: new chapter! dont forget to review :3

I don't own anything but my copy of the game.

* * *

The voice was eerily familiar, and a few seconds passed before Brienne laughed.

"Hey, Mister Future High King of Skyrim. Come in."

Ulfric chuckled quietly before lowering his hood and entering the home. Brynjolf barely reacted, knowing how Brienne had sided in the war and how she was one of Ulfric's highest ranking female officers. She was even awarded the rare title of Battle Maiden after she saved Ulfric during the Battle for Solitude by dragging him into the alley between two of the shops and healing him in the crossfire. Him visiting was nothing new; he had done it before a month after they had married.

"What brings you to Riften?" Brienne asked quietly, sitting at the table in Bryn's lap. Ulfric took the seat across from them and folded his hands on the table.

"You, actually. News of your current state had reached the Palace and-."

"How in all of Nirn did you guys find out?"

Brienne had a hunch.

"a young Imperial woman came and told Joreliff that you were pregnant. Galmar said that she looked a bit undone at the seams, but I knew that someone couldn't just make something up like that without a disregard for their own safety or a death wish. So, here I am."

"Well, it's not a rumor," Brienne said, lightly running a hand over her stomach.

"I assume you didn't just come to clear up a rumor, Ulfric. So what is it you want?"

The Nord man simply laughed before tapping his finger on the table.

"I have a request: when it comes time for you to birth the child, I would ask of you to either come to Windhelm so that healers may be close at hand, or allow for me to station a few extra soldiers here at your home as protection from possible imperial interference. Riften may have walls, but they will not stand against a newly invigorated imperial force."

"Who in their right mind would order an attack on a pregnant woman?" Brienne grimaced, one hand fluttering to her baby-swollen stomach.

"Well, we know the milk-drinkers are not in their right mind. Plus, Cyrodil has sent in a new General and it would be monumentally stupid to allow for you to remain in Riften unprotected at such a vulnerable time."

"I see... Brynjolf and I will discuss it and you will know soon of our decision."

He nodded, smiling.

"If you don't mind me asking, how far along are you? It's difficult to tell with you."

"Between four and five months, we're not exactly sure," Brienne said quietly, twirling the end of her hair between her fingers.

"Ah, I see. Well, I will be in the city for a few more days before I head back to Eastmarch so if you come to a consensus before I go, I hope that you will seek me out and let me know. I will most likely be staying at Mistveil."

"I will, don't worry," she smiled.

After Ulfric had made his departure, Brienne promptly embedded a butter knife in the wooden table.

"I swear to Talos I am going to kill her, Brynjolf," she snarled, her voice making the plates on the table rattle as her voice mixed with the beginnings of a Shout.

"Now now, lass. Let's think rational-"

The glare she sent him chilled him to the bone, making him fall silent.

"Who knows who else was in the Palace of the Kings when she spilled what I consider to be a Guild secret? Brynjolf, I am not safe anymore. _We_ are not safe. There are spies absolutely everywhere and who knows who they could give that information to. If they go to the Dark Brotherhood we will be fine but if they go somewhere else, we are screwed. You have little to no idea of what "your little Vex" has truly done." she growled, venom coloring her every syllable. She proceeded to throw on her Nightingale armor, grab Chillrend and her set of glass daggers and storm off to the Guild.

Rune, Garthar and Dirge were stationed at the opening to the Cistern from the casket entrance.

They knew it was only a matter of time until the Guildmaster made her appearance in the Cistern, absolutely livid and looking for blood.

More specifically Vex's.

She had boasted about what she had done, seeming to have gone completely insane with her jealousy. Delvin had called for the lockdown, mostly in the interest of self-preservation for the Guild.

No one was allowed to leave, and the doors to the Ratway and the Ratway Vaults were locked.

Maul had agreed to assist the Guild, knowing just how dangerous this could get.

Vex may be able to get out of sticky situations, but she will not be able to hide from Brienne and her fury.

The marble casket slid back and Brienne wasted little time dropping into the Cistern. She slammed the hole covering loudly, dropping down the ladder and not giving a damn about stealth.

"Get the _fuck_ out of my way," she snarled, pulling Chillrend from her hip along with an enchanted glass dagger.

The three males' eyes went wide, but they stood resolute.

Rune stepped forward towards the livid woman, Niruin taking his place.

"Brienne, we are not the enem-"

"Yeah but you're harboring a traitor. That's just as bad. Back down; I don't want to hurt any of you." she spat, her grip on Chillrend tightening.

Dirge smirked, dashing forward and engulfing her into a tight bear hug, effectively pinning her elbows to her side and trapping her forearms.

She reared up and a stream of fire left her lips with a thunderous shout. The males ducked to the floor, and after the fire faded, Rune fastened a gag on her, effectively keeping her from Shouting.

Just like the Imperials did to Ulfric at Helgen.

She tensed, pulling her legs up and kicking Rune right between his legs, betrayal plainly shown in her eyes. He doubled over and fell to the floor. Garthar carefully took the weapons from Brienne's hands and stowed them in her safe before taking her other two daggers from within her armor.

"She's empty, let's take her into the Flagon. Thrynn, see if you can't get Rune out of the middle of the floor and get him a few healing potions. Gods know he needs them."

Dirge proceeded to carry Brienne into the Flagon. Once she caught sight of Vex, she began to struggle against Dirge's arms, her jagged nails biting into his skin and drawing blood.

Her dragonblood sang in her veins and she began to kick out viciously, tipping over the table and chairs beside the bar. Maul grabbed her feet and got a kick to the face as he attempted to keep them in his grip.

"Damn she's feisty," Maul gritted out, his nose gushing blood. He helped Dirge get Brienne into a chair and restrain her arms and legs with strips of leather.

Needless to say, Brienne's inner dovah was not happy.


	9. Chapter 9

a/n: new chapter! dont forget to review :3

I don't own anything but my copy of the game.

* * *

Delvin stood in between Vex and Brienne, a frown on his face. He knew what was coming.

Brynjolf entered the Flagon and began to speak with a quiet fury.

"Vex, what you did was _inexcusable_. Not only did you _endanger the life_ of _one_ Guild member, but you threatened the lives of _three_. This on its own is grounds for expulsion from the Guild; however you also divulged a secret that was sworn to be kept only within the walls of the Flagon and the Cistern. We now have _no_ way of knowing who else knows of the vulnerability of our Guildmaster, so you have endangered the structure of the Guild you sworn your fealty to. Vex, you are not to return to the Cistern for any reasons from here on out. You are to return your armor to Tonillia. If we catch wind of you continuing to threaten the life of a member, we will let the Dark Brotherhood handle you."

Brienne's eyes glinted with barely abated satisfaction in reaction to the look on the bitch's face.

Once Vex had gone for good, Delvin untied Brienne from the chair and Brynjolf removed the gag from her mouth.

Brienne got up slowly, wiping her mouth free of fuzz from the cloth gag.

"So you guys tied me up and gagged me for what?"

"We didn't want to give you the chance to kill her before she was expelled from the Guild, boss," Delvin said nervously, fiddling with the leather straps in his hands.

"I thought you guys had sided with her," she whispered brokenly, tears filling her eyes.

Brynjolf frowned, pulling her into a tight hug. She buried her face in his neck and sniffled softly, attempting to ebb the tears threatening to fall.

"S'alright lass, we knew it was only a matter of time before she did something like this, just not with as much potential consequences."

"We will do everything in our power to protect you while you are in the Cistern or the Flagon," Dirge added. He may be the big tough bouncer, but he did have a soft spot for the Guildmaster.

"Thank you, everyone. Is Rune okay?" Brienne asked worriedly. She knew she kicked him pretty hard.

"He'll be alright, he's sleeping off the potions right now," Thrynn said with a smile.

"What did you do to 'em, Brienne?" Delvin asked, curiosity in his voice.

Cynric chuckled before answering for her, "She gave him a pretty hard kick to his family jewels, it took four healing potions to just take the edge off of the pain."

All of the men winced at the mere mention of his injuries.

Brienne frowned and picked up a rag and a strip of leather. She cast frostbite on the cloth until it seemed to have a thick layer of snow on it. She folded the snow inside and tied the pouch closed. Brienne made her way into the Cistern and over to Rune's bed where he laid on his back. He was unconscious, so she carefully laid the frozen bundle against the front of his pants. She then cast a healing spell on him.

Brienne really didn't mean to kick him that hard.

She left an apology note on the chest at the foot of his bed along with two sweet rolls and a bottle of Black-Briar Reserve.


	10. Chapter 10

a/n: new chapter! dont forget to review :3

I don't own anything but my copy of the game.

* * *

Summer peaked, and with it came Brienne's irritation with the heat in Riften. It was like being put into a smelter every second of the day!

She often found herself stripped down to her small clothes and laying on the stone floor of the basement of Honeyside.

Her tummy is now visible regardless of what she wears, and her armor is now not wearable at all, she had grown too much.

The baby had become very active most of the time, leaving Brienne unable to fully rest which made her cranky.

Most of the boys at the Guild aimed to avoid her when she got to be snappy, save for Delvin, Brynjolf of course and Rune.

Pushing seven and a half months at the end of Sun's Height, Brienne entered the Cistern slowly. She was now extremely cautious with her belly, being extra sure is stayed injury-free.

She was wearing one of Bryn's shirts with the sleeves rolled up and a pair of maternity trousers with most of the legs cut off.

Modesty be damned; this mommy-to-be doesn't give a fuck.

She sat with Bryn at the table, resting her cheek against the cool tabletop. He rubbed her back gently, knowing he could do little about the blasted heat.

"Ready to go to Windhelm?"

Her eyes widened and she smiled, kissing Brynjolf fully.

"I completely forgot! I'll go home and pack up. You will come to Hjerim closer to the birth, right? Will you visit me sometimes?"

She whispered, more than a bit scared to be moving so far away from him.

"Don't worry, Brienne. I will visit you every week, I'll only be a few hours carriage ride away from you," he reassured her, pulling her into his lap and holding her close, one hand against her belly. She buried her head in his neck, gently playing with his fiery hair.

He smiled and nuzzled her hair gently, lightly tracing patterns on her tummy.

After a few minutes, a sharp pain shot up her back, making her wince. She rubbed her back with one hand, slowly standing up. Brynjolf walked home with her, holding her hand gently.

She packed up multiple sets of baby clothes and diapers and pins, along with some healing potions and numbing elixirs. Brienne waddled out to the Stables while Bryn carried her bag and helped her onto the carriage, giving her one last kiss before placing her bag down at her feet and watching her depart.

Outside, Bryn looked content and confident.

Inside, Brynjolf was a mess without her here. He was constantly worrying about if he should have gone with her, making up bad scenarios in his head. He slowly wandered back to the Guild, where he spent most of his time.

The days seemed to drag on forever, but one day about two weeks later as Brynjolf was walking back to Honeyside, a panting courier ran up to him.

"Your wife has gone into labor, she and her housecarls desperately request your presence at Hjerim," he gasped out, diving out of the way as Brynjolf sprinted to the Stables.

Forget the carriage, he was taking Shadowmere.

Pushing himself into the saddle, he whispered to the ethereal stallion.

"Brienne is in pain an-."

With that single statement, Shadowmere took off in a full on gallop.

His Listener was hurting. She needed his help. He was still a part of the Dark Brotherhood, after all.

The pair made it to Windhelm in little less than two hours; Brynjolf jumped out of the saddle and took off into a run.

He was met at the gate with a full squadron of guards.

"No one enters the city; jarl's orders."

"My wife is inside and she's giving birth. I _need_ to get to her," Brynjolf said, desperation coloring his voice.

The guards exchanged a look before one asked, "Your wife is the Dragonborn?"

"Yes she is, can I go in now?" he said hurriedly, pointing to the band of matrimony on his finger.

He hopes he wasn't too late.

They nodded and let him through.

He followed the ice coated path to the Valunstrad (Avenue of Valor) where Hjerim was.

Upon reaching the home, another line of guards stood in his way.

"Halt, no one is allowed any closer than that."

Bryn gritted his teeth, fingers dancing dangerously close to his dagger.

"I am Brienne's husband for gods sake. Let me in before I miss my child being born!" he frowned. They quickly moved out of his way and he entered the home, heading straight upstairs passed Calder, Argis the Bulwark and the healers waiting in the armory. Iona, Jordis the Sword-Maiden and Lydia sat in the chairs near the wardrobe.

"Brienne?" Brynjolf said, quietly entering the room.

She opened her eyes slowly and smiled weakly. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun, some tendrils clinging to her damp forehead. She was propped up on a pile of pillows and she winced, running a hand over her stomach.

Brynjolf sat beside her and held her close, slowly rubbing her back and kissing her head.

The contraction faded and Brienne let out her breath.

It felt like someone was driving stakes into her back when the contractions came.

The night dragged on, the contractions seeming to become more painful and there seemed to be more of them.

With dawn on the horizon, Brienne screeched, waking all of her housecarls up out of their light sleep.

She was kneeling in the middle of the bed, knees apart. Brynjolf kneeled beside her, rubbing her back and holding her hand.

Lydia shooed Calder and Argis from the doorway to join the healers in the armory, while Jordis and Iona came in and took their place.

This was no place for a man besides Brynjolf right now.

Pushing hard again, Brienne cupped her hand and reached between her legs.

She felt their baby's head emerging as a searing pain shot through her.

Soon, the baby's shoulders came out and Brienne cried out, her hands holding the slippery little being as it finished emerging, crying loud and strong. She slumped back to the bed, cradling the wailing infant to her body. Brynjolf quickly fetched some soft rags to dry the baby with, carefully helping Brienne with it.

The healers all came in and checked the baby out, tying off and cutting the umbilical cord with a cauterizing spell so it wouldn't bleed.

The infant was laid back on Brienne's chest and she cradled the naked body against hers to keep it warm.

Its eyes were dark blue, hair a light dusting of a mix between red and blonde. Brienne wrapped one of the clean towels around the baby, and kissed its head.

"Is it a little lad or lass, love?" Brynjolf asked quietly, looking at his firstborn with a smile.

Brienne pulled the towel back before smiling.

"It's a girl," she whispered softly, lightly kissing Bryn's cheek.

* * *

a/n: the baby is not actually early. if you remember, Brienne was a month and a half late. she was already a month and a half pregnant, thats why it seems that she delivered really early.

and if anyone has a good baby name for the little lass, please share! the one i like may get too confused since it is close to Brynjolf's nickname.


	11. Chapter 11

a/n: new chapter! dont forget to review :3

I don't own anything but my copy of the game.

* * *

The couple named their tiny bundle Avery. Brienne adapted to being a mommy quickly, seeming to wake up a few minutes before the baby did and knowing instinctually what she needed.

A few days later, Ulfric came and visited the new family, bringing along some special-made blankets for the baby.

He stayed for a bit, and even held little Avery. The look on his face was absolutely priceless.

You could tell he would be a great father.

About a month later, the family headed home to Riften; Bryn rode Shadowmere while Brienne and the baby took a carriage.

Once they arrived in Honeyside, Brienne threw on a light shirt and her Guildmaster trousers, using the extra pockets for baby things while Brynjolf changed Avery's diaper on their bed.

Bryn dressed the baby in a little pink set of pajamas that buttoned up in the front.

He picked her up and cradled her carefully, letting Brienne lead the way to the Guild. Slipping down into the cistern, Brienne smiled and yelled, "We're home!"

Brynjolf gently climbed down the ladder, holding Avery in one arm. He heard about fourteen pairs of running feet as everyone came into the Cistern from the Flagon or the Training Room. Karliah was acting as temporary Guildmaster while Brienne was gone and she hugged the Dunmer upon her entering. Karliah laughed softly and separated from the small nord woman, going to stand beside Bryn.

"She's beautiful, Brynjolf," she said softly, letting the tiny infant grasp her slender finger.

"Thank ya, Karliah," he smiled small.

"Welcome to the family, baby nightingale," Karliah said softly as Avery opened her large blue eyes.

"It's good to have you back, boss. It just hasn't been the same with you two gone."

"Aw Delvin, is that your way of saying you missed us?" Brienne smiled, watching the Breton's face flush.

She laughed softly before gently taking Avery from Bryn.

"Everyone, this is your new little sister, Avery."

"she's beautiful, just like her mommy," Rune said, smiling playfully.

"oh hush, Rune. Don't let Bryn catch you saying that. He'll castrate you," she smirked, ruffling his hair affectionately.

Everyone got their chance to hold the baby, Avery seemed to take to Rune and Garthar the most, playing with their fingers.

Brienne fashioned a sling for Avery from a few strips of fabric, looping it over her shoulder and laying Avery inside.

She went over to the desk and began to go over everything she missed while in Windhelm, studying the rolls of parchment in front of her.

Something was different, the handwriting...

The parchment grew hot between her fingers, making her drop it and sprint away from it into the entryway, curling around Avery protectively as the parchment exploded.

Everyone had hit the deck, heads covered.

"I am going to fucking slaughter her," Brienne snarled, carefully checking Avery over for any injury.

She was perfectly okay, so Brienne stood up slowly and went to check on the rest of her Guild, healing a few minor burns on Niruin's calf.

Vex was now dangerously treading into Dark Brotherhood territory, and Brienne was taking out a contract of her own.


	12. Chapter 12

a/n: new chapter! dont forget to review :3

I don't own anything but my copy of the game.

* * *

The next morning, Brienne left Avery and Brynjolf safely at home while she headed to Dawnstar on Shadowmere.

Entering the sanctuary, she was engulfed in a hug by Cicero.

"listener-!"

"CICERO. MOVE."

The jester jumped back seeing the fury in the Listener. She went straight to Nazir, jumping down the stairs into the dining area.

"Listener, welcom-"

"I don't have time for pleasantries, Nazir. Vex just attempted to hurt me and possibly kill my daughter. I want her head on my mantle. Is it possible for me to take out a contract on her or can I just go and kill her without the black sacrament?"

Nazir's eyes went wide and he stuttered, "I literally have no idea."

Brienne frowned, sending her running back up and standing in front of the night mother.

"night mother, can I-"

"yes, listener. Your daughter is considered a member of the Family. Neither Sithis nor I will allow for her life to be threatened while the Dark Brotherhood still lives. Do what you deem is necessary. So begins a contract, bound in blood," the chilling whisper said to her, making a devilish smile grace her face. Brienne left a few nightshades at her feet before recruiting both Cicero and Nazir.

"we are going to track down that bitch and show her what happens to people who fuck with our Family."


	13. Chapter 13

a/n: new chapter! dont forget to review :3

I don't own anything but my copy of the game.

* * *

Brienne threw her ancient shrouded armor on before leaving the Sanctuary with Nazir, the ghost of Lucien Lachance and Cicero at her back.

"Brienne, she will most likely still be in Riften in hopes that she actually did damage and get to see the effects," Nazir said, making Brienne go over to

Cicero quietly murmured, "...never liked that little blonde devil, she almost hurt baby sister and listener..."

She mounted his back, murmuring to him how Nazir and Cicero needed to come with them.

There was a crack of lightning and two other midnight black horses walked out of the water, eyes glowing red as coals.

"Ah, Shadowmere's sister horses. It's been ever so long since I have seen either of you..." her spectral assassin said, his voice holding a bit of reminiscence.

"You know them?" Brienne asked, taking in the twin mares.

"Of course, they both are made of the Void, just as Shadowmere is. This one is Thanatos, the other is Pandora. They are all Sithis' favored steeds; he deemed your quest worthy of all three of the deadly horses."

The respective mares neighed in response to their names, their eyes glowing as Shadowmere's does before a contract.

Dangerous and deadly.

"Well boys, saddle up. We have a contract to fulfill."

She nudged Shadowmere in the direction of Riften, and let him pick the pace. His sisters fell in behind him as if they were trained.

Vex had to know they were coming for her, regardless if she actually believed Brienne to be an assassin or not. She had enough of her brain to know Brienne would be more pissed than ever and would come after her herself.

They rode into Riften just as the thunderstorm was picking up, lightning lighting up the night sky and making the three of them seem as if they had risen from the depths of oblivion themselves.

Brienne approached Maul, eyes glowing with a fierce protectiveness and murderous rage.

"Where's Vex?" she growled, staring down the fully grown Nord in front of her.

"Try Riftweald Manor, I seen someone going in there earlier," he said, backing down from her stare.

Brienne took off, keeping to the shadows with her dark brothers following her. She had Cicero wait in the Ratway Vaults where the drop-down lead to. He knew if she was to try and escape to incapacitate her, not kill.

Nazir and Brienne slowly made their way inside of the house, keeping silent as the Void. They made short work of the bandits guarding the first floor and scoured the upper floors for her.

Brienne slowly opened the secret panel in the wardrobe and silently traversed the maze of traps, having previous knowledge of their locations. Nazir kept up with her pace and matched her steps.

Momma Dovah was going in for the kill, and he'd hate to get in her way.

* * *

a/n: I know everyone just wants to see vex slaughtered, but I want ideas of how! I already have a few of my own ideas but I want to know how everyone wants to see Vex go visit Sithis in the Void.


	14. Chapter 14

a/n: new chapter! dont forget to review :3

I don't own anything but my copy of the game.

* * *

Brienne silently walked up behind Vex, a devilish smile on her face. She gripped Vex's pretty blonde hair and pulled her head back hard. A screech echoed around the room before Brienne gagged and bound her, tying leather strips around her wrists.

"welcome to hell, Vex. Sithis awaits his soul in the Void. And we are going to show you just how mad a dovah can get," she whispered in the imperial's ear, cutting her hand lightly with the blade of woe coated in Karliah's special paralytic poison.

she promptly went ragdoll and slumped in the chair. Nazir lifted her up and carried her out, while Brienne helped Cicero up from the drop-down and followed him out.

"Nazir, take her and Cicero back to the sanctuary. Put her in one of the empty sets of shackles. I will be home soon."

They nodded and headed out under the cover of night.

Brienne went to the Cistern, seeking out Brynjolf and Avery.

Brynjolf was laying on Brienne's bed with Avery in a makeshift bed beside him made out of an empty chest filled with blankets and hay. She gently cupped his cheek and kissed him softly, waking him up.

"lass, are you home for good?" he asked groggily, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her leather-clad waist.

"no, but I want you and Avery to come with me to the Dawnstar Sactuary. We have her in shackles, but I haven't even begun with her yet. I'll need your help for that."

A strange look crossed Bryn's face.

He would come along, but her needing his help was extremely weird.

They packed up a bunch of their things, hooked Shadowmere to a small cart and left for Dawnstar with Avery in between them in a sling and wrapped in many blankets.

They arrived in Dawnstar as dawn rose, brienne quickly taking Avery inside to get warm.

Her nose was pink as Brienne sat cross legged in front of the fireplace, armor cuirass off and holding the infant to her warm skin. Avery warmed up quickly, needing to be changed and to eat. Brienne carried the baby to the master bedroom, laying her on the bed and changing her. Brynjolf followed her with the baby chest, setting it at the foot of the bed.

For being an assassin's lair, this place wasn't too macabre. There weren't skeletons hanging from the walls or blood on the walls.

Avery cried while Brienne fought with the fastens on her tunic, making the young parents frown.

Brienne made short work of the fabric, cutting it open with a simple iron dagger. She sat on the bed with her back to the door and fed Avery, listening to the quiet activity happening in the Sanctuary. She distinctly heard soft footsteps approaching her room.

"hello, Babette," Brienne smiled softly, looking over her shoulder at the vampire.

"hello dear listener and husband," she said, smiling kindly at Brynjolf as she passed him.

"I hear we have a new torture victim to toy with."

"no, she's my toy to play with. Bitch tried to kill me and little Avery," Brienne grumbled, burping Avery gently and fixing her chestband.

"I never did get to meet the little princess," Babette said, coming to the side of the bed. Avery locked eyes with her and the vampire smiled softly.

"she'll become a wonderful dark sister one day, listener."

Brienne nodded, smiling small as Avery burped softly.

She gently laid the sleepy baby in her makeshift bed, tucking her in. Brienne fetched a new tunic from the dresser before tossing the shredded one into the drawer.

"Babette, can you keep an eye on the baby while I go visit our new friend?"

"Of course, Listener."

Nazir helped Brynjolf finish bringing the chest of armor and weapons in as Brienne put her cuirass back on and headed into the torture chamber.

"well hello, vex. Welcome to my little home. I hope out accommodations are... Fitting."

Vex spat at Brienne, having been stripped to her small clothes and shackled firmly to the wall. The Listener laughed, simply wiping the liquid from her armor.

She gripped the ex-thief's jaw tight, staring into her face.

"we will be spending some... Quality time together very soon. Just... Its best if we not wake Brynjolf or the baby with your screams," Brienne mocked, seeing the rage and jealousy spark in her eyes made it worth every second.


	15. Chapter 15

a/n: new chapter! dont forget to review :3

I don't own anything but my copy of the game.

* * *

The day wore on and Brienne napped for most of the day, only waking up to eat and feed Avery.

Brynjolf cradled Avery in his arms as he sat in the dining area, simply observing the group. They really did seem to function like a family.

A dysfunctional and deadly one, but still a family.

Brienne emerged from the bedroom in her skintight ancient shrouded armor, grabbing something to eat from Nazir before sitting beside Bryn.

"Ready to go mess with our little traitor?" she said softly, smirking at Brynjolf in a way that made it hard for him to think.

She seemed to have that effect on him.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I say we play on her jealousy. Let her see the one thing she's always wanted before I send her to the Dread Father," Brienne ended in whisper, one of her hands trailing along his inner thigh before retreating and going back to her food.

She continued to tease him throughout the day, putting him into a lust-filled trance. Avery was put to bed under the watchful eyes of Babette and a Dark Brother named Ruclian while Brienne sharpened her blade of woe to a threatening edge.

She swayed into the torture chamber, Bryn following her like a lovestruck little boy.

She pulled Bryn into a passionate kiss, and it only escalated from there. Armor was flung off and tunics were shredded, leaving both of them in naught but the skin on their bodies.

Vex could barely contain the roaring jealousy in her mind. To see her 'soul mate' in the arms of such a tavern whore...

It sickened her as she watched them cavort and engage in the dreaded act. She slowly spiraled into a never ending cycle of anger, betrayal, deceit and jealousy as they clearly displayed their love and lust for the other.

The mental torture went on until Vex seen Brienne go rigid.

Brienne's cries of completed pleasure were only topped by Vex's maddened screams echoing around the Sanctuary.

Vex's eyes were unfocused until a blade lightly danced along the skin of her stomach. She dared not to move. The feeling seemed to come from nothing, seeing as no one was near her.

"Hello, Traitor," a deep baritone voice said, a chill passing over her ear.

Lucien slowly materialized in front of her, lightly trailing a dangerous blade down her arm.

"you could have served Sithis as a Dark Sister had you not become blinded with rage and attempting to kill one of us."

"I-"

"We all know you did and failed. Doesn't matter. An attempt on a life is just as bad as taking one to Sithis. You will pay in blood, then soul."

The blade was dragged down her arm to her shoulder, making a rivulet of blood drip down her skin.

Another was formed down her stomach before Lucien slowly faded back, leaving Vex to look around wildly.

Everyone was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

a/n: this is it, everyone! our final chapter has arrived. dont forget to review :3

I don't own anything but my copy of the game.

* * *

Brienne had delivered the killing blow, throwing the blade of woe on a collision course with her chest. It embedded to the hilt, the tip clinking against the wall behind her.

She smiled softly, nuzzling against Bryn's chest.

A dark chuckle echoed around the room, and Brienne looked at the middle of the room.

A cloaked man stood in the middle of the room with eyes like red hot coals.

Sithis.

He approached the couple, seemingly unperturbed by their state of undress.

"You have done me proud, Listener. You are the most loyal of my children, and by far the most determined. You have done well by the Family," his hand ghosted over her head and he disappeared. In the wake of his hand moving, a crown of smoke appeared, turning into an ebony tiara with glowing ethereal rubies embedded in it.

She was the Princess of the Void, marked by Sithis himself.

When Brynjolf married Brienne, he signed on for all of this madness, and he would continue to Court, Keep and Live with this Guildmaster until the end of time.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this story, and i thank you for reading!

Http (:) (/)(/) 24 .media .tumblr tumblr_m7xqapPhub1ra19xyo1_1280. jpg

brienne's crown :) without the spaces and parentheses


End file.
